Little Miss Philippines 2012
''Little Miss Philippines 2012 ''is a segment that premiered on 12 April 2012 and concluded on 9 June 2012. It is the 24th edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic child beauty pageant for little girls who are adorable, talented, and witty. Since its inception in 1984, Little Miss Philippines has been an important stepping stool for little girls dreaming to become like their favorite celebrities they see on television. Six-year-old Ryzza Mae Dizon of Angeles, Pampanga was crowned as the grand winner of Little Miss Philippines 2012. She became notable for her declamation piece "Ang Unang Paglipad" where she's dressed up as a bird. Maria Francesca Rojas of Cebu City won the title of first runner-up, while Jenna Marie Niedens of Lanao del Sur was given the second runner-up title. Jhie Anne Marie Crisostomo of Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates. Precious Angel Aceah Delda of Valenzuela City bagged the title of fourth runner-up. After winning the competition, Ryzza Mae Dizon went on to join the Dabarkads family as a regular co-host. She had since become Eat Bulaga!'s child wonder and one of the most successful child stars of her generation. Overview Registration and audition The child pageant was open to cute and talented girls who are 6 years old or below. Parents were able to register their child in any Puregold supermarket; the brand was a major sponsor and partner of the noontime show at that time. Nationwide auditions drew in hundreds of registered little girls hoping to become the next winner of Little Miss Philippines. Auditions were also brought to distant regions in order to give a chance for aspiring contestants from distant communities to join the beauty pageant. Regional auditions were held in the cities of Cebu, Davao, Iloilo, Naga, and Cagayan de Oro, and. Aspiring contestants who were selected in the provincial auditions immediately advanced in the qualifying rounds of the competition. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from 12 April to 11 May 2012. ' ' Each daily round featured three new contestants competing against one another with their wit, talent, and charm. Prior to entering the stage, the contestants were briefly interviewed by two Eat Bulaga! ''hosts. The children then walked onto the stage and introduced themselves along with a witty saying (kasabihan). The contestants then showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Personality and wit * 50% – Talent Daily winners received a cash prize of ₱20,000. They also advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. Consolation prize of ₱5,000 was given to the other daily contestants. '''Semifinal rounds' The semifinal rounds occurred from 14 May to 23 May 2012. Each semifinal round featured three or four returning contestants competing against one another with their talent, wit, and charm. The contestants were once again briefly interviewed backstage before introducing themselves and performing in front of the audience. The little girls showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion, which could either be the same act that they showed in the daily rounds or an entirely different talent. The eleven winners of the semifinal rounds each received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and advanced to the prejudging round of the Luzon finals. 'Wildcard round' The wildcard round was held on Thursday, 24 May 2012. Three contestants who lost in the semifinal rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once again. The contestants were interviewed by the hosts before showing their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion. The wildcard winners, Ryzza Mae Dizon and Avienda Arteta, received ₱20,000 each and joined the other eleven semifinal winners in the prejudging round of the Luzon finals. Regional finals The regional finals were held from 28 May to 1 June 2012. The rounds determined the best of the best from the regional auditions in Cebu, Iloilo, Naga, Davao, and Cagayan de Oro. The top three contestants from the auditions in each region were flown to Manila in order to perform at the Broadway Centrum. The provincial winners joined the other Luzon finalists to move on to the grand finals of the competition. Luzon finals (prejudging round) The Luzon finals was held on Monday, 4 June 2012. This prejudging round determined the four best contestants from the winners of the semifinal and wildcard rounds. During the live shows, the little girls showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion, which could either be the same act that they showed in previous rounds or an entirely different talent. After the live airing of Eat Bulaga!,'' the prejudging round continued off-air as the twelve contestants underwent a question-and-answer portion. Their wit and intelligence were then tested in the portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the contestants. The judges for the prejudging round included ''Eat Bulaga! ''host Ryan Agoncillo, child psychologist Elizabeth Pineda, and Miss World 2011 first runner-up Gwendoline Ruais. Announcement of the winners were made the next day. Video snippets of the off-air question-and-answer portion were also shown before the announcement. '''International representative' The Filipino community of Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates held their own'' regional competition to select the little girl that would become the international representative to ''Little Miss Philippines 2012. Jhie Anne Marie Crisostomo became the eleventh candidate to the grand finals of the competition. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 9 June 2012. Different hosts presented the talent portion. The question-and-answer portion was hosted by Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. The judges included Eat Bulaga! host Michael V, comedian Eugene Domingo, UP child development specialist Lillian Juadiong, actress Judy Ann Santos, and television host Lucy Torres-Gomez. The criteria for judging were as follows: *50% – Personality and wit * 50% – Talent For the final time, the eleven contestants took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the pageant. The little girls showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion, which could either be the same act that they showed in the daily rounds or an entirely different talent. Their perfomances in the talent portion determined the five candidates that would move on to the Top 5 of the competition. Top 5 The wit and intelligence of the contestants were then tested in the question-and-answer portion. Hosts Joey de Leon and Vic Sotto provided the questions to each of the five grand finalists. The responses of the candidates determined the final results of the competition. Final results Six-year-old Ryzza Mae Dizon of Angeles, Pampanga was hailed as the grand winner of Little Miss Philippines 2012, taking home ₱200,000 in cash as well as ₱100,000 worth of pangkabuhayan showcase from Puregold. In addition, she also won the Cutest Little Miss award for gaining the most number of likes on an Eat Bulaga!'s Facebook poll as well as the Best in Talent award. She took home an additional ₱10,000 for each of her special award. Maria Francesca Rojas of Cebu City won the title of first runner-up and was awarded ₱50,000 in cash. She and her mother also received the Little Miss Vaseline & Vaseline Mom special award because of the likeness in their personality ("Like Mother, Like Daughter"). They took home an additional ₱50,000 as well as gift prizes from Vaseline. Jenna Marie Niedens of Lanao del Sur was given the second runner-up title and a cash prize of ₱30,000. Jhie Anne Marie Crisostomo of Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates gained the third runner-up title and received ₱20,000 in cash. Precious Angel Aceah Delda of Valenzuela City bagged the title of fourth runner-up and took home ₱20,000. The Best in Gown award was given to Nicole Caroline Renopal of Davao City, taking home ₱10,000. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the presentation of the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Pia Guanio *Pauleen Luna *Anjo Yllana *Solenn Heussaff *Allan K *Julia Clarete *Vic Sotto *Ryan Agoncillo *Ruby Rodriguez *Joey de Leon Results chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from 12 April to 11 May 2012. Each daily round featured three new contestants competing against one another with their wit, talent, and charm. Daily winners received a cash prize and advanced to next round of the competition. Week of 12 April–13 April Week of 16 April–20 April Week of 23 April–27 April Week of 30 April–4 May Week of 7 May –11 May 'Semifinal rounds' The semifinal rounds occurred from 14 May to 23 May 2012. Each semifinal round featured three or four returning contestants to compete once more against one another. The little girls showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion, which could either be the same act that they showed in the daily rounds or an entirely different talent. The eleven winners of the semifinal rounds each received a cash prize and advanced to the next round of the competition. Week of 14 May–18 May Week of 21 May–23 May 'Wildcard round' The wildcard round occurred on Thursday, 24 May 2012. Three contestants who lost in the daily rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard winner joined the other semifinal round winners. Regional finals The regional finals were held from 28 May to 1 June 2012. The rounds determined the best of the best from the regional auditions in Cebu, Iloilo, Naga, Davao, and Cagayan de Oro. The top three contestants from the auditions in each region were flown to Manila in order to perform at the Broadway Centrum. The provincial winners joined the other Luzon finalists to move on to the grand finals of the competition. Luzon finals (prejudging round) The Luzon finals was held on Monday, 4 June 2012. This prejudging round determined the four best contestants from the winners of the semifinal and wildcard rounds. During the live shows, the little girls showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion. The prejudging round then continued off-air as the twelve contestants underwent a question-and-answer portion. Announcement of the winners were made the next day. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 9 June 2012. Different hosts presented the talent portion. The question-and-answer portion was hosted by Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. The little girls showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion; their perfomances determined the candidates that would move on to the Top 5 of the competition. Top 5 The wit and intelligence of the Top 5 were then tested in the question-and-answer portion. Hosts Joey de Leon and Vic Sotto provided the questions to each of the five grand finalists. The responses of the candidates determined the final results of the competition. Final results List of contestants A total of 80 contestants competed in the 2012 edition of Little Miss Philippines. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Also listed are the ages of the contestants during their first appearance in the competition. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Pageants Category:Female Pageants Category:Child Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2012 Segments Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Little Miss Philippines Category:Editions of Little Miss Philippines Category:Quality Articles